


Good For You

by Gulo



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gulo/pseuds/Gulo
Summary: A smuttier sort of part 2 of "Creature Comforts", though it's not necessary to read both of them together.  It's just my headcanon that Vulcans invented sonic showers btw.





	Good For You

Spock had lived most of his life cleansing by sonic shower. Although Vulcans do not sweat, Vulcans regularly used sonic showers to remove other dirt, bacteria, dead skin and hair. By now, sonic showers were beginning to see some use on Earth, but they were not the standard. Thus, even on a highly advanced starship like the Enterprise, the standard was water showers. In the interests of efficient plumbing, most officers and crew shared communal lockerroom showers. There were four exceptions: sickbay was equipped with its own, as well as a bathtub. The Chief Medical Officer McCoy enjoyed his own private shower built into his quarters, which shared the adjacent plumbing to sickbay. Finally, there was the Captain and First Officer who shared a bathroom together. This enabled the Captain and his XO to communicate in the mornings even before any briefings or bridge matters. 

Spock never liked showering much on Earth. The amount of water was strange, but comparatively easy to get used to. However, the Academy showers and even private bathrooms were too grimy for his preferences, and while he was not particularly modest, communal showers were nevertheless awkward. His bathroom with Jim was always kept meticulously clean, right down to the grout, and if he had to share facilities with anyone, he was contented for it to be with his trusted captain.

And as per routine, most of these morning conversations were banal, occasionally relevant to the day's tasks. Jim never missed an opportunity to ask Spock to help him hammer something out. He also never missed an opportunity to sneak in a little personal conversation, or even some jocular fun. 

The following morning after the unspoken incident and the party, Spock discovered Jim had begun showering first. He disrobed and started the water up. 

"Morning," Jim greeted him with a sly grin. 

"Good morning." 

Jim motioned him closer over the frosted divider. "Look." 

Spock blinked once, moved to peek over the divider at Jim. His eye was caught by the sight of Jim's firm, jutting erection, before he averted his eyes again. 

"Look, Spock," Jim said gently, and his smile became softer and warmer. "Watch me." 

Spock was already lathering some soap up to distract himself. "Why do you wish for me to watch you?" he asked slowly, clearly confused more than anything. 

"Because I want you to see that this is healthy. Masturbation is good for you." Jim was frank, earnest, but full of mirth. Spock watched just his face over the divider for a moment, letting the whole idea of it sink in. But he possessed that mixed blessing of an emotion which not even any Vulcan ever denied himself: _curiosity._

He leaned over the divider once more to see Jim's hand grasping his penis and tugging it lazily. "It's good for you," he repeated, "because it's stress relief." His hands slid over his belly and thighs, sensuously cupped his testicles, two fingers at the base wagged his dick about a moment, before he returned to stroking. "It's easy. It's like another kind of meditation. Only, instead of forgetting your thoughts... mmm... you just let yourself think about whatever you want... and go with it... " he sighed as he found a faster, steadier rhythm.

Something deep, deep and primal in Spock pierced through all his layers of logic and went down right to his groin. He felt himself stir. If anyone else were demonstrating, with the possible exception of McCoy, he would treat this clinically, and feel nothing. But with Jim? The response was clear. There was no denying that his own erection was specifically thanks to Jim. 

"Go on ahead," Jim muttered. He could see the shadow of Spock's hand near his groin, even through the frosted divider. "Go for it." He grinned. And then, without ceremony, Jim orgasmed. His eyes closed and mouth fell open as he finished himself with a little groan. Spock was captivated watching first the frenzied pumping, the tense freeze as Jim's pearly ejaculate spat out, and then the decompression strokes of satisfaction. When Jim was finally done, he met Spock's gaze with such warmth that Spock had to look away again, now suddenly embarrassed that he was the only one left aroused. 

Water still running, Jim turned out of his stall and crept up behind his companion. He let the fingertips of both hands rest on Spock's shoulders, who managed to suppress a jump, but still tensed, then slowly untensed, as the hands caressed down his back, to rest lightly on his waist. "It's alright, Spock," he whispered, "keep going. Don't be afraid." 

This was utterly humiliating. But it was also exciting in a way that was pleasant -- something completely alien to Spock. He associated humiliation with being shunned and rejected, insulted and slandered, reviled. Here he was humiliated because Jim was being understanding, kind and encouraging, and fostering all the neglected human nuance of him that he otherwise did not know how to express. 

Jim placed a kiss between his shoulder blades. His thumbs traced the dimples in the sides of Spock's buttocks. "Just relax, Spock. Just let yourself go."

Too much. He was too pent up, it felt too good, he could feel Jim's affection through his touch, Jim felt too good, too good...

Jim's arms wrapped around his chest to help keep him up as Spock's legs turned to jelly, and he had to lean against the shower tile. "I got you," Jim chuckled, holding him close as Spock panted and panted, slowly getting his bearings again as the incredible pleasure subsided, leaving behind no confusion, no frustration, and no guilt. Only the glowing affection from Jim, and his undeniable affection for him.

Spock did not turn, could barely move. He spent the next untold amount of minutes merely leaning against the tile with both hands as the water ran over him. At some point Jim returned to his stall to finish his shower. "See? Feel better, now? It's easy. Isn't masturbating in the shower great? It feels good, and you get instantly clean again. So, you feel free to do that here whenever you want. Whether I'm around or not."

Jim stepped out of his stall and toweled off. Noticing that Spock was still basically incapacitated, he gave the Vulcan a resounding slap on the bum before chuckling and ambling out to his quarters.

***

Spock wanted revenge. It was a totally illogical desire. But, he reasoned, it was also illogical to deny himself the satisfaction -- was it not? 

The following day they said good morning and showered mostly in silence. Spock showered efficiently, and finished before Jim. And after drying, he slinked to Jim's stall to return the smack on the ass with gusto, Jim's raucous laughter echoing in the bathroom and following him on the way out. 

~<3~


End file.
